Silver Hand Council Dissolution
Just before Winter's Veil in December of 622 K.C., Lord Tenevus Stromheart called for an emergency meeting of the Council of the Silver Hand. As the meeting progressed, Lord Tenevus spoke of reform and implementing checks and balances to the then loosely organized table of knighted advisors. Many on council, including Sir Regg Corinthal, clamored for complete independence from the clergy's rule in the means of the council's organization. The Ultimatum Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp voiced his own concerns on the order's makeup, giving Lord Stromheart the ultimatum of handing over his position as Chancellor of the council or being ejected from his position in the clergy. When such was heard by the knighted advisors of the table, the council erupted into demands for Lord Stromheart to step down from his position. One by one, knighted advisors of the table stormed out of the assembly. Sir Corinthal was among the last to leave, vowing to form a new order separate from the influence of Moorwhelp's council of bishops. Disbandment Lord Stromheart, standing in an empty chamber with none other than Lord Maxen Montclair, declared the Silver Hand Council disbanded; reverting it to the order of paladins held within the clergy's employ. The Schism Weeks later, those who had walked out of the Silver Hand Council convened to form their own order separate from Moorwhelp's council of bishops - including representatives from Ironforge, Gnomeregan, and other smaller knighted orders. A number of orders that had left the council under Lord Stromheart's Chancellorship returned, and yet even a number of knights still loyal to the clergy attended in attempt to steer the gathering towards reconciliation. The Bishop Moorwhelp arrived to the meeting and listened in on the proceedings, giving a speech reflecting the Clergy's views. When Dame Laney Barrancas held an election for the new Chancellor of the Silver Hand Council, all of the candidates chosen had expressed that the church should stay out of the Silver Hand's proceedings. Commander Kerdic Lothinil of Lordaeron chastised the Council for their disrespect of the Bishop. After Lord Meinas Highcastle was elected Chancellor, the Bishop Moorwhelp declared all who participated in the vote to have severed themselves from the clergy's blessings. Lord Montclair, overtaken by grief, withdrew from the Council, taking with him the soldiers that stood guard. Results For the Clergy, the Disbanding served as a precedent that all holy orders, especially those of the Silver Hand, depend on their validity from their approval of the Archbishop or (is his absense) the Council of Bishops. Many of the Council continued operating without the blessings of the Council of Bishops, their gatherings considered by the hierarchy to be "valid, but illicit" until they begin anointing their own knights. They continue to train knights and meet monthly with frequent seminars. Stromheart, proclaiming the previous Silver Hand Council illicit, gathered the clergymen who departed and gathered to direct them to the formation of a "new council, formed in orthodoxy". A week after the last council meeting, he petitioned to the Council of Bishops to be allowed to form a more organized Silver Hand Chapter expressly loyal to the Church. His petition was accepted. Moorwhelp attempted to garner the support to reform the Council under the same name. However, the League of Lordaeron under Kerdic remain seated members on Chancellor Highcastle's Council. No plans have been announced to continue. Category:Events Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Silver Hand Council